


The Dance

by Loverofallfandoms32



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Bar Owner Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallfandoms32/pseuds/Loverofallfandoms32
Summary: Ian was closing the bar down when he heard the door open. "Sorry, we're closed." He called over his shoulder while he sweep. "Oh, I'm sorry." A voice called and Ian turned. It was him. "I think I forgot my wallet."
Relationships: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my Original Stories from Fanfiction! i hope you enjoyed it!! Comments and Kudos are love!

They really tore the floor up tonight, Ian thought as he swept the floor of his bar. After Ian Edgerton, FBI agent, sniper, skilled tracker, ext had taken a shot to the shoulder and knee cap, the latter leading to a metal cap, he was given the choice of taking a desk job for the remainder of his career or early retirement.

So here he was. Owner of The Snipers Nest. His clientele changes with the days. Today being Saturday, it brought the younger people in which meant rude attitudes, fights and loud music. Damn had it been a long night.

Though it had not been too bad as he thinks of the curly haired man he had briefly interacted with. He had been quick with comebacks to Ian's subtle flirting and also did not seem to enthused with the loud environment that night.

He had been told that he had came with his brother and their friends. When they had left close to closing time the man had turned and gave Ian a wave and a smile before heading out the door.

Ian had internally cursed himself for not getting the man's number. He can only hope he will come back to the bar.

As he was finishing his sweeping he heard the door open. He called behind him, "Sorry, were closed".

"I'm sorry" The voice said. Ian turned, it was him. " I think I forgot my wallet."

He put the broom down. " And here I thought you just missed me". He help it. This man just brought out his flirtatious side, all pointing to him.

The man laughed. That was a great sound. "Yup. That's it. You caught me. I left it on purpose so I could come back and see you". He walked in and closed the door behind him.

If only, Ian thought to himself. " Yeah, sure. That's what they all say.". He said, smiling as he walked behind the bar. "Actually I think I did find a wallet earlier."

He knew he did. He had found it at the table the man had been sitting at. A quick glance in it to find ID told him the man's name was Charles Eppes.

He pulled it out from behind the bar as the man came and sat at on of the stools. He reached for it and at the last second Ian pulled it back. "Now now, how do I know you are the owner of this fine piece of leather?"

Charles gave him a look that said 'who are you kidding'. "Are you honestly telling me you haven't looked inside it for ID?"

Ian still held it back, smirking. "So you are Charles Eppes?"

Charles put his hand on the bar, shaking his head. "I much prefer Charlie or Professer."

Now Ian was intrigued. He lowered his hand, placing the wallet on the counter. "Professor? Really. And what are you a professor of exactly?"

Charlie smiled. "Applied mathematics" He said it almost bashfully. Hmm, the man was shy. Ian found that strangely adorable.  
"So you teach at...UCLA?"

Charlie scoffed. "Nope. Cal Si." Ian snapped his fingers. "That was my next guess."

Charlie made a mmhmm noise as he laughed.

Ian held his hand out. "Ian Edgerton. It's nice to meet you Charlie Eppes, professor at Cal Si."

Charlie shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine Ian. Now tell me, why is your bar named The Snipers Nest? Not something I would have ever thought of?"

For the next hour they talked about Ian's Federal career and his choice to open a bar. Both holding the others hand lightly on the bar top.

When Charlie glanced at his watch his eyes widened. " I didn't realize it was so late. I should let you close up so you can go home."

Ian nodded his head reluctantly. He was really enjoying talking to Charlie. When he saw the wallet on the counter as Charlie was reaching for it he quickly snatched it up again. "You can have this back, Charlie Eppes, but you have to do something for me first."

Charlie, much to his relief, looked curious instead of annoyed that Ian was stalling. "Yeah, and what is that Ian Edgerton?"

Ian walked over to the jukebox and typed pushed various buttons. Soon the bar was filled with country music.

He walked back to and held his hand out. "Would you dance with me?" He had told Charlie he had too in order to get his wallet back, but if Charlie said no or to go to hell, Ian would of course hand it over and let him. And possible pine for him.

Charlie, however, took the outstretched hand without hesitation. He smiled at Ian and placed his other hand on Ian's waist.  
Ian returned the smile as a male singers voice filled the room and Ian swung him around. They danced slowly, both sets of eyes watching the other, laughing softly Everytime Ian stepped on Charlie's foot.

Much to soon the song ended. Neither man moved from the arms of the other. Charlie was the first to move, stepping away from Ian, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I should go".

Ian nodded and made his way to the bar. He grabbed the wallet and handed it to Charlie. "Thanks for the dance Charlie. Sorry about your feet." He added sheepishly.

Charlie laughed, "it's OK, you can make it up to me Friday." He said as he make his way to the door. Ian's eyebrows shot up. "Friday?"

Charlie turned. "Yeah, Friday. On the date your to pick me up for."

Ian was thrilled. He technically had to work on Friday but perks of being the owner, someone from his staff could cover. "OK, Friday. It's a date."

Charlie nodded his head and turned to leave. Ian called out. "Wait, I need your number to know where to pick you up!"

Carlie called back, still walking out the door, "look in your tip jar." And he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him.  
Ian walked back to the bar and grabbed the bucket and at the top was a slip of paper. He took it out and read it. Charlie's name and number was on the top. On the bottom, 'I really did leave it on purpose'.

Ian laughed. His night had gotten a lot better. Finished closing the bar down and headed home. He couldn't wait for Friday.

2 years later

Ian was once again closing down his bar. The night had not been too terribly bad. Just long. He couldn't wait for it to end. He had plans with Charlie that night and it all went according to plan, the night would begin with him becoming a very lucky man.

Well, luckier than he already was. In the past two years Charlie had become his everything. He had found a family in him and his brother and father, both of whom had welcomed him warmly.

He had been living together with Charlie and his dad, who resided in the apartment above the garage, for the past six months and his life was perfect. But he wanted to take that final step with him.

He looked at the clock again, half past eleven. The had closed the bar early in preparation and Charlie had told him he would be there at eleven to get him. He was now done with close up and was looking through the songs on the juke box when the door slammed open.

Charlie hurried in, his hair a mess and his jacket wrinkled. "I'm so sorry I'm late! Don needed my help with a case then I got caught up in traffic and now we're late for dinner." 

Charlie kept going on and all Ian could do was stare. God this man was beautiful, and all his.

Right then and there all the plans he had made for this night flew out the window.

He walked up to Charlie, still apologizing, looking close to tears, and kissed him soundly. His hands making their way to the sides of Charlie's head.

Charlie gasped softly before he recovered and was kissing him back, his hands going to Ian's sides.  
Ian pulled back when the need for air became too great and looked at Charlie, who looked so beautifully flushed. "It's OK baby. The nice thing about LA, there are always places to go for a late night dinner with the one you love."

Charlie smiled, his forehead resting against Ian's. "I know, but you said you had all these plans for tonight. I really was looking forward to them." God he sounded so upset.  
Ian kissed him again and led him to a table, taking down a chair and setting Charlie in it. "Baby, it really is OK. My plans begin and end with you, the where doesn't matter. Though I guess it is fitting that they start here."

Charlie looked at him confused and looked around. "Here?"

Ian smiled, before kneeling down on one knee in front of Charlie. "Yeah, here. Where you first walked into my life. Where you first danced with me. And where you stole my heart."  
Charlie's eyes shown with tears as he looked down at Ian. "Ian, what are you saying." He asked breathlessly.

Ian reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful gold ring, sparkling diamonds littering the top. "I'm saying that I loved you from the moment you first spoke to me. I love you when we first went out. I loved you when we first kissed. I love you now, I will love you forever. Your it for me. So I'm asking you, Charles Edwards Eppes, if you will make me the happiest man in the world, let me spend my life by your side, as your husband. I'm asking you to be mine as I am yours. Will you marry me Charlie?"

Charlie had tears flowing down his face. His smile was so bright it out shown all the light in his arms. He opened his mouth then shut it. His smile grew softer as he took the ring from Ian, placed it in his hand and covered it with his own, holding tight.

As panic started to fill Ian Charlie spoke. "You have to do something for me first Ian."

The familiar words hit Ian and his panic left him. Instead replaced with all the love he had for this man. "Yeah, and what is that?"

Charlie got up, taking Ian with him, and walked over to the juke box. Typing in the buttons he knew by heart Charlie turned as the music started playing. the same song they danced too over two years ago. 'Would you dance with me?"

Ian placed his hands on waist and swung him around as the song of love played on. Ian hummed the lyrics into Charlie's ear as they swayed to the music. Both men holding the other tightly to them. As the song played out Charlie pulled Ian into a gentle kiss, pouring all his love into it. Slowly Charlie pulled back and released Ian, then held out his left hand.  
Ian slipped the band onto his finger and no sooner did it slip into place did Charlie through his arms around Ian's shoulders and burying his face in his neck, breathing in the scent of the man he loved as strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Rewriting coming soon!


End file.
